Harry potter and his missing superstar TWO!!!!!!!!
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: I love this one. It is my Fave. There'll be more later, so don't cry. If you do, well, I have two shoulders, so, ::Tears:: away.


Chapter 2  
Harry's Dream.  
  
Harry awoke with a start covered in sweat. He just had the weirdest dream he had ever had in his life. He is a baby, he hears a little girl singing to him.  
The day we met, I heard a song   
I'd never heard before-  
A warm enchanting melody   
That made me long for more   
And as I felt each note  
Become a part of me, I knew  
This perfect blend   
Of wonder, joy, and harmony was you,  
And ever since, I've heard it in the beating of your heart -  
In your whispers in your laughter-  
And even times when were apart.   
  
  
Next thing he knows, he is being hears a bang on the window. He hears a woman yell,   
Chapter 2. Wow, How Weird!  
"Take Harry and hide Sarah." "But mother-" "Go now. Be careful. And remember, I love you, and I love Harry. Neither more, neither less. I hope to see you soon." A single tear ran down the young girls face. The woman kissed him, then the girl. The girl ran, picked something up, ran and picked something up again. They went into a closet. She drank something then gave him something. He fell fast asleep. However, not before feeling a pain on his forehead. She wrapped him up in a blanket. She ran and ran and ran.   
Finally she stopped. He couldn't see, but when she put him down, he cried like crazy. "Don't cry baby. I will see you again someday." Another tear ran down her cheek. She knocked on an enormous door. When it opened, a kind yet large face poked out of a large jacket. It was furry and looked like it was for an Eskimo. "What're yeh doin' here?" "Hagrid. You must find someone to take care of little Harry." "But Sarah, I gotta help yeh too." "No. All I will be is part of a bad memory to him. Give my respects to Professor Dumbledore." "Sarah, yeh're only four." Hagrid was insisting now, and sounded angry enough to blow down a house. "I'll manage," said the girl putting on her hood. "May I say bye?'' "Absolutely." Hagrid had a single tear go out of both eyes.   
" My baby boy, remember that I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. Here is the necklace. I have one too. And here is the music box. It has our lullaby. Use it at night to get to sleep." She kissed him and the door shut. She started to sing a new lullaby. She looked and on the floor was the music box. She went to knock on the door again, but held back. She continued to sing.  
Hush now, my baby.   
Be still and don't cry  
Sleep, safe and free,  
Sleep sweet, with this last lullaby.  
  
  
Harry, I love you  
And with you I will stay  
Don't worry, for I'll be here my little baby boy,  
But remember, my baby  
Remember your dreams,  
If I am with you, never be afraid.  
  
Oh, hush, darling Harry  
For with you I'll always be  
Grow and remember  
Always remember me  
And there I'll be with you  
With you in those dreams.   
Sleep, and remember me, always, always, in your dreams,  
Sleep, and remember me, always, in your dreams.   
  
.   
  
She was crying hysterically now. She ran before the little boy awoke.  
At that, Harry woke up. A little owl flew in with six letters clutched in its tiny little beak. One from Professor Mcgonagall, a letter stating all of the things that he would need for his fifth year at Hogwarts. One from Hermione, which said,  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am so sorry that I have not been writing to you often, but I have been busy. See   
my grandma owns a festival, and I have to go every year. This Monday I have to   
go to a parade. I HATE parades. All I do is watch the five year olds play with   
their stupid toy drums. It is somewhat fun, but not exactly. Well, I just   
wanted to complain, so,... Just kidding, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.   
If I were there, I would hug you right now. Well, here is a picture of me. I   
thought you would like it better than Ron. My friends love to draw, so they drew   
A bunch of pictures that I will give you and Ron. I drew a few of you guys.  
Some of them are really bad. Don't laugh. PLEASE.  
I drew all sorts of stuff. I was bored out of my mind. I gotta go. Oh, don't mind   
that drawing of me in that skirt thing. Hera decided to draw a picture of a   
American me. (What I'd be like if I were American,) and she found one picture   
of you, one of Ron, and one of the three of us. If you notice, the ones she drew   
have us hugging and kissing an stuff. You see, she has a major crush on you,   
(Ouch!) and we look exactly alike, so she figures if I date you, she gets first dibs   
or something. I don't know. Well, I'll see ya a week before school starts!  
Love you lots,  
Hermione  
Ps. I can't draw so leave me alone!.  
  
Her letter made him smile. Even when she didn't try, she made him smile. He didn't like her, I can tell you that, but she had a way of, well... how do I explain this; she had a way of making him feel special. (And it was not his fault that she said those cute little lines like that. Have you ever noticed that a girl always has one of those adorable little catch phrases like that? Well, I think personally that they have those phrase a day calendars.) (If you know were to buy one, please tell me!)  
She gave him a poem that she wrote herself which made him smile.  
Stars   
Butterfly in the sky looking 'round in fright,   
Wishing with all her heart and soul to find her mom tonight.  
Butterfly in the sky, your mom is back today,   
After all of your wishing and praying your mother is finally home to stay.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he saw the picture and his jaw dropped.  
He never saw her so pretty before! However, something in her face reminded him of the dream. There was a small and large copy.  
  
  
She looked a lot like the girl in the dream, though he only saw her face once. Her hair wasn't puffy, and it was, curly and, wavy, and, looked soft rather then snarled.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
As you know, school will be starting in a few short weeks,   
And there are a few special new requirements, you will be   
Having A new subject. The new subject is called Times.   
Professor Dumbeldore has requested that we keep the new   
Professors name A secrete. What you will need is a new   
Book called, "Seeing the world through My eye View" By   
Sarah McKatie I will tell you this; you and all the other  
Little boys, you must promise me that you will keep your   
Eyeballs in their sockets. Yes, she is a girl. So have a great  
Rest of your summer.  
Professor Mcgonagall.   
Professor Mcgonagall  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." The next one was from Hagrid.  
Here is your gift; I hope you have a great summer with those muggles of yours.  
Love  
Hagrid.  
He was sent a box of chocolate frogs and a big bag of rock cakes. (Which he didn't touch)   
The next one was from Ron.  
Harry,  
I have a great idea! Well, since Hermione is having a totally boring time, I figured we could bust her out of that festival thing. And it would give you a good chance to fly your firebolt. So, write me with the plan if it is a yes.   
Ron  
  
Ps. Ginny lo- OUCH! Happy birthday. (That hurt!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry laughed to himself and figured that Ginny must have hit Ron when he was about to say that Ginny loved Harry. The next letter was quite peculiar. It was in a blue envelope and smelled exceedingly familiar.   
However, when the envelope was opened, there was no letter; there was a picture.  
  
"That must be..." Harry thought. " But who is it from?" There was no letter meaning no one had signed it. "This is so curious. Oh my god, I am starting to sound like Hermione now!" He started to laugh like crazy, and Mr. Dursley came barging in like an ox, (Or more like a bull,) and nearly knocked him over in fright. "What are you doing in here, you sound way too happy in here, all this giggling." "I was reading my friends birthday letters." Harry was getting tired of being scolded for having fun. "Oh, your Birthday, well, we might get you a button this year." "Oooooh, fun." The minute Mr. Dursley left the room, Harry wrote a letter to Ron.  
Hey, we can take Hermione out here and we can have a day to have fun! We can surprise her, and, I wanted to tell you, I think that Hermione and I (See!) are turning into each other; she wrote me a little letter with absolutely no scolding about starting my work yet, she was behaving like a, a, a, NORMAL girl! It's so weird. So, write me back.   
Harry.  
Oh, and Ps. She sent me a picture, and I was stunned at it!  
Harry suddenly heard a door nock. He heard bits and pieces of words. "Katie... Tutor... Harry... Dudley...Potter... School..." He heard Uncle Vernon grunt and call Dudley, and to his surprise, he was called too.  
He raced down the stairs and stopped abruptly when he saw a girl there. Her hair was long and red, nearly down past her ankles. She was wearing butterfly clips down every inch. She was wearing a blue sweater shirt, and jeans. Her eyes were brown, and she had glasses. She was a good foot taller than Harry, and had a kind face. "Hi. My name is Psyche. You must be Harry Potter. It is an honor to... I mean a pleasure to meet you," She whispered most of it until she noticed the Dursleys listening in. She held out her hand. He shook it and looked at her bracelet. It looked awfully familiar. Then he looked at her feet. They were a brand of sneakers called,   
"Leaping Wizards." She was a witch. He looked at her and she shook her head yes and giggled. "Psyche McKatie is here to tutor you two. Though I do not think that Dudley needs it." Psyche and Harry couldn't help it. They both burst out laughing. Psyche stopped abruptly and whipped her hair back with such force, that it nearly knocked Dudley over! "Well, for our first lesson, I will take them to a garden and we will learn there." They walked quietly until they reached the garden. "So Psycho, whatcha teachen us?" She raised her hand and whispered, "La tor ser ta ley sa coo." He went rigid and fell onto a bench. "Now, don't worry about him, " she said looking at his shocked open mouthed face, " he is fine." "Who cares," he said and they both started to laugh. "What are you doing here, I don't even know you."  
Hey Harry,  
I sent you a bunch of my   
pictures of Jack and me, and David and me, John, and a few other boys with me. I didn't mean to, And I kind of want them back. Oh, And one of my friend Lilly. Ok, thanks.   
Hermione  
He suddenly awoke to another letter. "Wow, I must've been dreaming, I still have the pictures though. Oh! It's from Hermione."  
The letter said,   
  
  
  
  
  
Then he saw the pictures she meant.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He decided that the park would be a good idea. He slipped the small picture of beautiful Hermione in his pocket and left silently. He cleaned up first. He was at the park, and every two minutes, looked at the picture. When he got there, there were a bunch of guys playing base-ball. One boy came up to him. "Hi. My name is Kevin. Who are you?" "Harry Potter." "Wanna play?" "Um, sure." He got up and walked with Kevin. They were picking teams. "Alex." "Tom." "Jack." "Mack." "David 1." "David 2." "Kevie." (One of the captains was a girl.) "Jaxcieon, I mean Jax." "New boy." Then it was time to play. Harry was one of the best. "Hey newie, you dropped this!" That was the girl that called Kevin Kevie. "Oh my god! Thank you sooo much!" "Your Girlfriend?" "Oh no.   
My best friend." She started to pout. "Put that away, you're my friend too!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed until he resembled Ron's hair.   
"So, you even get all the muggle girls huh?" "Ron! What in the world are you doing here!?!" "I came to visit. Wow!" Harry just realized that he never put the picture of Hermione away. "Looks like our little Hermie's grown up," Harry pretended to sob. "Look at her. She is gorgeous!" "I know Ron. Oh, which reminds me, when should we go save her?" "How about tomorrow?" "I think we should go now," Harry said looking for his jacket. (He took it off during the game.) The girl, (Samantha,) came up behind him and sniffled. "You're leaving already?" She started to pout again, when Harry put her lip back in. "Put that back. I am coming back you know." "Yay!" she said, pulling him into a hug and kissed his ear. He just smiled and patted her head. Ron was off to the side giggling. She looked up and saw Ron. She let go of Harry and hugged Ron. "I'm the youngest, I can get away with this kind of thing." She walked away. "Can we go now?" Ron whined. "Yes. I like Sammie. Isn't she cute?" "Yeah, but too much of her pout, and I'd choke her." Ron and Harry laughed. "Let me go and get my broom."  
Chapter 2  
Hermione is Popular!  
  
"Hey, I think we're here Ron," Harry said gently shaking him awake. "Perhaps we can find Hermione." "I hope so. She sounded so bored with parades." They suddenly saw a big crowd. "Look at that girl in the middle!" The girl in the middle of the big group of boys shoed them away. She lay back, as a boy sat down next to her. She lifted her head and set it on his lap. "Wow, look at her, she's pretty." "Uh, Ron," "What?" "That's Hermione," he said holding up the picture. "Oh, my god!" "Don't faint man." She was wearing a big blue shirt and big jeans. She had her hair in pigtail braids, and a baseball cap on backward. "Hey Herms!" "Weasel!" She jumped up and looked. She saw the two on the hill, and made off running. She kissed their cheeks. The way she looked at him, it seemed as though she was trying to figure them out.   
She took Harry's hands and spun him around. "How are you man? I missed you guys so much." He looked at her. "But you? Oh well. Guess what I found out," Ron yelled out. "What?" they asked. "Malfoy might be kicked off his team!" "Who's Malfoy, and what team?" They looked at her. He took them to her house moments later. She ran into the house, and into the kitchen.  
The boys stayed where they were. Hermione's mom came out moments later, carrying a dishtowel. "Oh, you must be here for Hermione. I will get her. She's in the bedroom." She walked over to a large staircase by the door. "Hermione! Your friends are here!" "What friends mom?" she yelled back at her. "Come and see." "We were just with her in the park," Ron whispered to Harry. She slid down the stairs. When she saw Harry and Ron, she gasped and smiled.   
She ran right into Ron's arms, and closed her eyes against his cold jacket. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, as though she hadn't seen them two seconds ago. "Hermione?" her mom asked, "you aren't even going to introduce your boyfriend to your own mother?" She looked at her mom angrily. "Neither one is my boyfriend. I'll tell you who they are anyway." She let go, though she did not want to. "This is Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter." "Oooooooh, Ronald. Don't faint," her dad said from the door. "Oh shush daddy." She ran over to her dad. Her dad looked at Ron and smiled. He had to look up. "A bit tall, don't you think?" They all laughed. Ron looked at the man and smiled.  
"Ha ha. I'm taller." Hermione slapped him. "Shush." He smiled. Two Hermiones walked into the room.  
A/N Hahahahaha!! I am cruel. Why are there three Hermiones? Hahahahahaha. Wait a month to find out. I am mean. Hahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I put in pictures, but they aren't coming out. Sorry people. I liked it anyway. If you look on my computer, you'll see it. Just a suggestion.  
Review, but don't make fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9  
  
  



End file.
